X.A.N.A. William
X.A.N.A.-William is William possessed by X.A.N.A.. In the show, xanafied characters were simply referred to by character names. However, the X.A.N.A. prefix is customary among fans. X.A.N.A.-William was a main antagonist in season 4. X.A.N.A.-William's first appearance was in Final Round. Biography Season 3 :X.A.N.A. William was created in Final Round when William was attacked and possessed by the Scyphozoa. X.A.N.A.-William, after being released by the Scyphozoa, uses his Zweihander to launch an energy attack at Aelita, devirtualizing her in a single hit. X.A.N.A. William procedes to the Core of Lyoko where he launches an attack on the core itself. X.A.N.A.-William is able to devirtualize Odd using his energy slash, and Ulrich by stabbing him in the back. He soon devirtualizes Yumi by using his Super-sprint ability to run up behind her and stabbing her in the back. After defeating the warriors, X.A.N.A. William uses his Zweihander to destroy the core of Lyoko, which in turn destroys Lyoko and seemingly kills the real William along with it. Season 4 :X.A.N.A-William appears in the episode William Returns, where X.A.N.A.-William impersonates William and claims to not remember being X.A.N.A.'s slave or how he escaped the Digital Sea. He later appears in Aelita's dorm room and rescues Aelita from Sissi's constant questioning. Afterwards he reveals that he is under X.A.N.A.'s control and kidnaps Aelita and takes her to the factory. At the factory, he virtualizes himself and Aelita into Lyoko. Once there, Aelita temporarily is able to escape from X.A.N.A. William, but he recaptures her by using his supersmoke ability to knock her unconscious. Once he reaches Celestial Dome he calls for a black Manta in order to transport himself and Aelita to the outer side of Sector 5. :Not soon after, X.A.N.A. William is pursued by Ulrich and Yumi on their own vehicles; however, Ulrich is devirtualized by the black Manta's Flying Mine, leaving Yumi left to chase William. X.A.N.A. William and Yumi make their way outside Sector 5, only to have nothing around them but the Digital Sea. Once outside, X.A.N.A. William fires an energy wave from his sword, making Yumi fall from her Overwing. But she is safely devirtualized by Odd's Laser Arrows before falling into the Digital Void. Odd is now in hot pursuit and fires more Laser Arrows at the manta, forcing X.A.N.A. William to throw Aelita off the manta and into the sea. Aelita is quickly rescued by Odd on his Overboard, however. Odd then destroys X.A.N.A. William's manta causing him to have no choice but to dive into the digital sea. :X.A.N.A.-William serves the role as X.A.N.A.'s general during Season 4. Evolution :In The Codeless, he attempts to convince William to return to X.A.N.A., by telling him how his friends don't appreciate or need him. He explains that X.A.N.A. can and will give him everything that his heart desires by joining them. William decides to help X.A.N.A. William by attacking Yumi. However, right before X.A.N.A. William can deliver the final blow to Yumi, William changes sides and attacks him, allowing Yumi to deactiavte the tower. :In Mutiny, Laura sends William to the Cortex alone to try and insert a virus that would destroy X.A.N.A. (though in the process would loose contact with Aelita's mother). This wasn't a legal mission. While on the Cortex William accidentally runs into the Scyphozoa. He tries to escape by devirtualizing himself but he is captured and possessed again before he has the chance. However, the Scyphozoa has not managed a full possession, William is being held up above the ground by its tentacles, surrounded by a black aura. He raises his hand and a digital sound comes from his mouth, commanding the Krabs. :The three Lyoko Warriors can't do anything against the massive army of monsters, and they take shelter behind the Megapod. They decide that talking to William and trying to wake him up is the best course of action, acting as a distraction so someone else can get closer to the Scyphozoa and sever the mental connection between it and William. Ulrich fights William, constantly goading him to try and remind him of their romantic rivalry and his life on Earth. It seems to work, as William slowly becomes more and more human-like again, eventually allowing the Scyphozoa to be cut off. His black aura disappears and William returns to normal, thanking the others for saving him. Personality X.A.N.A.-William does not really have a personality in seasons 3-4, and acts just like a machine would. X.A.N.A. William appears to have access to all of the real William's memories and rarely shows any emotion. X.A.N.A.-William is incredibly overconfident when in battle against the Warriors, which is partially why he is usually defeated most of the time. X.A.N.A.-William generally likes to target Yumi and Aelita when fighting the Warriors. Evolution In Evolutinon, X.A.N.A. William displays all the traits as a sociopath, he manipulates William and Yumi, he has a large ego, and he shows no remorse for trying to devirtualize Yumi. Powers and abilities X.A.N.A.-William has all the same powers as William does. X.A.N.A.-William wields a darker version of the Zweihander, which X.A.N.A. made much lighter as evident by the fact that X.A.N.A. William can freely swing the sword or hold it with one hand. The sword can also fire deadly energy waves when it is swung. Lyoko Powers *Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super Sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, X.A.N.A.-William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. Super Smoke is known to be by much faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint. *Second View: The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. This is was only available while under control of X.A.N.A.. *Levitation: An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihander by both hands and pointing downward. *Tower Control: Ability to activate a tower for X.A.N.A, from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the Annex Program. Only used once in Lab Rat. *Monster Riding: Ability to ride monsters on Lyoko. Vehicle *Black Manta - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. *Rorkal - A virtual ship like a Nav Skid created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he had stolen from the Skidbladnir through the Scyphozoa in The Lake. Code Lyoko: Season 4 2011-10-31 0853.png|Appearance Dark William Card-1-.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William's ID Card. William Dunbar.jpg|About to attack Aelita Schaeffer tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o1_500.png|Landing after destroying a Krab. William_165.jpg|Using Super Smoke to attack Yumi tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg|Walking to the center of the platform.. Tumblr lrampbDrhk1qfh5q6o1 500.jpg|William trying to break out of X.A.N.A.'s grasp William_145.jpg|About to enter Code: X.A.N.A. William 179.jpg|He takes a stance before levitating. William_200.jpg|Angrily devirtualizes someone William_238.jpg|Driving the Rorkal 1232275128 4230 full.jpeg|In the Desert Sector William_169.jpg|Commanding the Krab William 143.jpg|Inside a tower in Lab Rat. William_180.jpg|Distant Tower Control William_142.jpg|Enters a Tower William_177.jpg|Concentrating Tumblr m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo3 1280.jpg|Standing with two Tarantulas. William 181.jpg|Focusing.. Tumblr m13jmsc7431qgcflso1 500.jpg|Encountering with Yumi. tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o2_500.png|Seen in Double Trouble. tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o1_500.png|William attacks a Krab in the Desert Sector. tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o2_500.png|He delivers the final blow. tumblr_lzxb5ufSAk1qlvb12o1_500.png|Attacking the Skidbladnir! tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo1_1280.jpg|Holding his sword with one hand to attack. tumblr_lzxcrzXWZb1qlvb12o1_500.png|Seen in Skidbladnir. tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo5_1280.jpg|Riding his Black Manta in Down to Earth. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo5_1280.jpg|Ordering the monsters to attack the Core of Lyoko. tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo9_1280.png|''"You lose no matter what, Aelita!"'' William 185.jpg|Fighting Ulrich in Double Take. William 189.jpg|Blocking Aelita's Energy Field attack. William 190.jpg|Smiling as he confronts Yumi. 180px-William 13.jpg|About to destroy Yumi's Tessen Fans. William 233.jpg|Noticing Ulrich sneak up.. Ohh.jpg|In Double Take. Cv.png|Racing against Aelita to get to the tower. Dfdg.png|Holding her over the Digital Sea. Tgrd.png|Using Super smoke to attack Aelita in Sector 5. Rdhtrf.png|Activating the tower in Lab Rat. William Spectre.jpg|Fighting as a spectre against Yumi. William 155.jpg|Trying to regain control over himself in The Lake. BeFunky tumblr m29wfdbqLh1rtsp3mo1 500.jpg|Sneaking up behind Yumi in a tower. Experience 194.jpg|Tarantula riding in the Forest Sector. Kiwodd 292.jpg|Riding in the Ice Sector. Renaissance 377.jpg|Levitating using his sword above the Digital Sea. William 199.jpg|About to slice Yumi's Tessen Fans. 12 hello handsome.png|Standing with two Tarantulas. 15 ulrich vs william.png|Rival face off in the Desert Sector Down to Earth XANA William watches image 1.png|Standing on the Kolossus. Down to Earth XANA William Victory image 1.png|"Victory!" Down to Earth Ulrich and William fight on the Kolossus image 1.png|Fighting Ulrich on the Kolossus. Down to Earth William rides the Kolossus image 1.png|Standing on the shoulder of X.A.N.A.'s beast. Lab Rat Code XANA image 1.png|Just put in Code X.A.N.A. Bragging Rights William supersmokes under Odd image 1.png|''"Supersmoke!"'' Bragging Rights Aelita vs William image 1.png|Preparing to fight Aelita. Williams new look.jpg|Facing Aelita in William Returns. Bragging Rights William is defeated image 1.png|William's map icon is blue in Bragging Rights. Vfdx.png|Using Super smoke to flee away from Ulrich in Sector 5. Bragging Rights Arrows cant hurt supersmoke image 1.png|Odd's Laser Arrows cannot hurt him while he's using Supersmoke. Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png|Walking closer to Aelita with the activated tower behind him. William and Yumi.jpg|With William out of X.A.N.A.'s grasp, Yumi tries to help him Kiwodd 296.jpg|Jumping off the Tarantula before being hit by the Overbike. Tumblr lzlrk8NHxG1qgcflso1 400.jpg|Watching as X.A.N.A.'s monsters fight the Lyoko Warriors. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg|Being virtualized with an unconscious Aelita in Sector 5. William 176.jpg|Black smoke surrounds him as he uses Tower Control. 18 gasp! foul trickery!.png|Touching Yumi's cheek before pushing her to the Digital Sea William in the desert sector.png|In the Desert Sector. Hard Luck Watch out William image 1.png|About to be crushed in Hard Luck. ImagesWilliam 11.jpg|X.A.N.A. William as a Spectre. Aelita William.jpg|About to get away on the black manta with Aelita. William-dunbar-07.jpg|Carrying Aelita away in Guided Missile. William-dunbar-08.jpg|X.A.N.A. William's hand is hit with Yumi's Tessen Fan. During Evolution 733963_606968292665193_403433565_n.jpg|X.A.N.A. William attempting to lure William to join X.A.N.A. once again. XANA William being attacked by William CLE 15.PNG|X.A.N.A. William being attacked by William. Bumping into each other CLE 15.PNG|The two Williams bumping into each other by using Super smoke. XANA William being divirtualized CLE 15.PNG|X.A.N.A. William being devirtualized by William. William XANA E2.jpg|I'm back Return.png|X.A.N.A William is about to make a comeback Code lyokoWilliam.jpg XANA-William.jpg|William or X.A.N.A.-William attached to the Schyphzoa in Mutiny Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Villains Category:Stubs Category:William Category:Males Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Season 4